Books, Papers, and Underwear
by megaluna2
Summary: Ginny Weasley is failing Potions.Did she tell you that she was failing Transfiguration too?Well...What happens when her assigned tutors are Potter and Malfoy?Wow, never knew love could get so..comlicted, did ya?DM-GW-HP, HP-HG, HG-RW.Reasonally rated.R&R!
1. Failing

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters as I was not genius enough to come up with them before J.K.Rowling did. Even if I did somehow came up with a respectable enough amount of money to make Ms. Rowling an offer I have no doubt she wouldn't think twice about refusing. However, I DO own the plot and maybe a few characters I created for the sake of the story. (Mirna, for example) There. I've said it! Don't sue! You won't get anything out of me! The only valuable possesion I have is my violin, and you'd have to kill me before I'd give it to you.   
  
A/N: Heehee, while this may be my first actual story, I've actually written a small piece of smut that I'm currently too shy to upload. And besides, it's not finished. LOL! Enjoy the story, and please provide constructive critizism. Have fun!  
  
Books, Papers, and Underwear  
  
Ginny sighed, running a hand through her silky short red hair that was a Weasley trademark. Professor Snape was passing back tests.   
  
"Nice job Miss Weasley." Professor Snape sneered as he handed Ginny a paper, "Another one failed. We might have to get you a tutor."  
  
Ginny looked up at him, then looked down at her test, could it be that bad? Troll. EWWW!!!! What will my parents do when they find out?! Practically her whole family got good grades, with one or two exceptions. And even their grades didn't get this low. IF they find out. Ginny bit her lip. She wasn't going to tell her parents about this. No way.  
  
"A tutor?"  
  
A loud pattering of feet sounded behind Ginny, "Hey! Ginny! Wait up!"  
  
There was a crash as Luna Lovegood ran to catch up to Ginny and knocked right into her. "What a nice way to say hello, Luna." Ginny rubbed her shoulder where she had hit the floor. She bent over to pick up her books.  
  
"Ginny," Luna panted, "Have you studied for the quiz in Transfiguration yet? I have a question about-"  
  
Ginny stopped walking, "Quiz?"  
  
"Yeeeaaaah. Quiz. In Transfiguration. Today. In about three minutes."  
  
It took a second or two for it to sink in before Ginny said something. "Shit! I totally forgot about that quiz!" She grimaced, "Professor Snape wants to give me a tutor and I've been so preoccupied..."  
  
"You can't fail Potions AND Transfiguration! You'll get held back or something! You'll have to do fourth year all over again!"  
  
"Held back?"  
  
Luna blushed, "Oh, it...uh...it was something Ron had told me about muggle school. He learned it from Harry, if a student fails enough subjects he gets held back, meaning he has to do the same year over again. Except with muggles it's called grades."  
  
"I've never heard of that happening here," said Ginny, "but that doesn't mean it won't."  
  
The two girls hurried into the Transfiguration classroom and got ready for the quiz. Ginny looked around nervously, twirling her quil between her fingers. Take a deep breath, Ginny, you're not gonna fail this.  
  
"I can't believe I failed it!" Cried Ginny, "I failed it!"  
  
Professor McGonagal patted Ginny on the back, "Looks like we need to study." She led Ginny into her office, "I have been talking to Professor Snap about your...falling grades. Yes, we do talk, and we have agreed that you sorely need a tutor."  
  
Ginny looked up hopefully, "Hermione?"  
  
"I'm afraid she already has a lot on her hands, she is unavailable." Said Professor McGonagal  
  
"Then who?" Ginny looked curiously up at her professor, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Well," Professor McGonagal started, "Professor Snape and I have both chosen our own tutors. For Transfiguration, you will have Potter. He is a very adequte student and I assume he will be a good tutor as well. For Potions, you will have...Well, you'll be tutored my Malfoy." She smiled reassuringly at the horrified look in Ginny's face, "Once your grades go up, and Snape and I are sure they will stay up, you will no longer have to have tutors."  
  
Ginny gaped, "Malfoy? He won't teach me! He'll kill me!"  
  
"Professor Snape is very sure that Malfoy will be an excellent tutor. You will have Transfigurations tutoring on Thursdays and Potions on Tuesdays. Both will commence at 6 pm sharp and will end at 8. The Transfigurations will be held, obviously, in the Transfiguration classroom," she gestured to where the door was, "and the Potions will be in the Potions classroom."  
  
"That means..."  
  
"That means, Miss Weasley, that your first tutoring session will be tonight, in the Potions calssroom, do not be late. You are dismissed."  
  
Ginny walked out of Professor McGongall's office dazed, two hours will Malfoy? TWO? How was she supposed to survive? She walked up to her the Gryffindor common room, giving the Fat Lady the password. She slid through the hole and headed to her dorm room, throwing her books and stuff on the floor as she collapsed on her bed, "Two hours? With Malfoy? Heavens!"  
  
Just then Ginny's friend Mirna walked in, her raven black hair flowing behind her. "What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"I have to take tutoring sessions with Harry." She mumbled into the pillow, barely audible, "And Malfoy," she got up, spitting the name out like a piece of horrible tasting candy. "Two hours!"  
  
Mirna's eyebrows lifted, "You're complaining becuse you're gonna be spending two hours with the hottest guys in the school? Don't tell me you're gonna be alone!"  
  
"I'm gonna be alone! Only me and Malfoy!" She cried out, half terrified, half angry.  
  
"Well, you better be bringin' a condom, girl!"  
  
End of chapter one! Hope you liked! I'll try to update soon! Keyword: TRY. 


	2. In the Potions classroom

A/N: Sorry if the first chapter was sorta confusing, I put lil' stars to indicate time passage and italicized their thoughts but I guess they must've hightailed it, lol. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Full speed ahead!  
  
Cracking the Potions classroom door open a bit, Ginny peeked inside. Malfoy was sitting on a chair, his feet propped up on one of the lab tables while he studied a photograph.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Malfoy didn't hear her.  
  
"Um...Malfoy?" Ginny opened the door wider, just enough to let her slip through, "I'm here." she said hesitantly.  
  
Malfoy looked looked up from the photograph, peeved at being interrupted, "About time," he sneered. "Sit."  
  
He took his feet off the table and tucked the photograph into his robes, "The only reason I'm here is because YOU'RE failing Potions. Idiot. Can I ask you how that is even possible?" he glared at her with his angry gray eyes.  
  
Ginny didn't reply, instead, she plunked her bag onto the table and took out her quill, ink, and some paper.  
  
"Okay then. Let's get started." Malfoy grabbed the ingredients needed to make the potion they were concocting, "Here," he shoved them at her along with the recipe, "start. Take notes too."  
  
Ginny glared at Malfoy, 'This is exactly the same way Professor Snape teaches, hands us ingredients and inspects us to come up with a potion outta nowhere.' She frowned, reading the recipe, "Hmmm.....One frog's foot....There.....Two liters of aged cow's blood....eeewww....Mandrake root...."  
  
Malfoy sat in a chair nearby, his arms folded over his chest, "Do you have to go so slowly?" he asked impatiently, "We only have two hours."  
  
Stirring the cauldron, Ginny shot the boy an angry look, "Two hours is plenty of time!"   
  
"You're stirring it wrong!  
  
"Then YOU do it, Mr. Perfect!" She thrust the giant spoon at him, "Go ahead!"  
  
Malfoy caught the spoon, rising from his chair he took Ginny's hands and wrapped them around the spoon. "It's like this," he said softly, "Counter-clockwise at a slow speed," he guided her hands with his own. Ginny, shocked, nodded, the feel of his uncalloused hands sending sparks to her brain. He leaned in closer, as if to kiss her. Ginny closed her eyes, expecting his lips to make contact with hers any second. Suddenly he stopped, looked at his hands, and let go, as if only realizing that she was a Weasley, "Great, Weasel, now I'm gonna have to wash my hands." He wiped imaginary germs off his hands on his cloak.  
  
Ginny blushed, "If anyone's dirty it'd be you!" She exclaimed, continuing to stir the cauldron the way he had guided her to. "Screwing around with every girl in this school!"  
  
"Keep it shut, Weasley." He snapped, "You're not the only one, what would your parents think if they knew that you weren't so innocent either?"  
  
"I'm a virgin!"  
  
"That's what you want us to think. Like you and Potter really didn't get it on in the Chamber of Secrets. C'mon now!"  
  
Ginny's face turned red, "For heavens' sake! I was ten at the time! No one loses their virginity at TEN! And besides," she added coyly, "how would YOU know if I wasn't a virgin?"  
  
"So you HAVE lost it."  
  
"Lost what?"  
  
"Your virginity."  
  
"No I haven't!"  
  
Malfoy walked to her, pressing himself against Ginny, "And you expect me to believe that?"  
  
Ginny felt breathless, why did she have to notice how hott he was NOW? Of all times..."Yes," she breathed, stubbornly sticking her chin out in defiance as she took one step backwards.  
  
"What, are afraid of me now?" he cornered her against a wall, one hand on either said on her head, "No one's here to save you."  
  
His eyes seemed to bore into her, reading her soul. Ginny gulped, uh oh. She closed her eyes, and turned her head away.  
  
Malfoy dropped his hands and stepped backwards, "So you are afraid of me," he said, his voice low.  
  
Ginny looked into his gray eyes, they looked hurt. But in a second they returned to the same cold look they always had. Malfoy looked at the clock. 7:45. "Go."  
  
"But we still have-"  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
Ginny gathered her things quickly, risking a glance at Malfoy. He'd acted so strange, so different from how he usually did. She bit her lip, it puzzled her. She poured a bit of the potion into a small vial and capped it, writing her name on it and placed it on Professor Snape's desk for grading. Ginny headed towards the door, "Bye." she muttered and left. 


	3. Dreams and Interrupted Showers

A/N: Hey guys, YOU AREN'T R&R-ing! I KNOW that more than one person has read this far! (Or..Has only ONE person read it?) LOL! Please! I'm on my knees! Review! Just no flames.....Anyways, I'll be leaving one the thirtieth for the Philippines and I'm not sure if I'll have computer access there so this might be the last time I update until August. Heehee...Savor my words!!!   
  
Mirna was waiting for Ginny when she got back, "So?" she asked, "Anything interesting happen?"  
  
Ginny frowned at her friend, "No!" She set down her supplies and fell back onto her bed, turning her head to look at Mirna, "I'm not losing my virginity to him! As hott as he is..."  
  
Mirna laughed, "If I were you, I would've made a move already!" She giggled, flipping her hair.  
  
"Well you're not, and I'm not you!"  
  
Ginny sighed, closing her eyes. The way his eyes had looked at her earlier still gave her shivers, could it be that Malfoy actually had a heart? One that wasn't made of stone? She shook her head, no. Not happening. She opened her eyes to see Mirna looming over her. "What?" She asked, she needed to do her homework.  
  
"Something DID happen and you're not telling me!" complained Mirna.   
  
Hands gripped her waist and a husky vioce whispered into her ear, telling her how beautiful she was. Ginny felt hands snake around her and undo her buttons while a soft pair of lips caressed her neck. The hands finished unbuttoning her and slid her shirt off, quickly slipping her bra off with it. She groaned as she felt them knead er breasts, her nipples hardening under their touch.  
  
"Face me." the voice said.  
  
Ginny turned, slipping her skirt off so she was standing in her underwear. She opened her eyes to see who was in front of her but shadow hid his face. His hands slid down from her breasts, traveling over her flat stomach and down. His lips followed, nipping, biting, licking, kissing, causing shivers to go up Ginny's spine. Finally, his hands reached her panties, while his tongue circled her belly button, he hooked his thumbs on her underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing the small tuft of hair that hid her. He slid a finger inside, testing her. Ginny arched her back, wanting him to go further inside. He slid in another finger, pulling his two fingers out, then pushing them back in. In, out, in, out. Ginny gasped, feeling his thumb push past the hair and rub against her clit.   
  
"Oh!"  
  
She moaned, runnng her hands through his silky hair.  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
Ginny's knees were becoming weak, she felt as if she was going to collapse. He felt her tightening and thrust his fingers into her one more time, dipping his head so that his tongue could replace his thumb on her clit. He expertly brought her to orgasm, running his tongue over her to taste her.  
  
He licked her one last time then his lips trailied upwards, going over her belly button again and circling her right nipple. He nipped at her reight breast while his left hand gave the other one just as much attention.   
  
He stopped and stood, capturing her lips in an intense kiss. He positioned himself-   
  
Ginny woke up, her head resting on half-finished homework and her quill still in her hand. She let go of the quill and glanced at her fingers, they were black from the ink on her quill. She yawned and stood, making her way to the bathroom. The door was closed, Ginny knocked and was let in by Hermione, "'Morning." she said sleepily. She looked around for her toothbrush as Hermione gave Ginny her own sleepy hello. Not finding it, she frowned, "Hermione, I can't find my toothbrush." She turned to face Hermione but she had already left for class. Sighing, she sturned on the shower and stripped, stepping into the hot water.  
  
'What a dream!' she thought to herself, squeezing some shampoo onto her hand. She put the shampoo into her hair, massaging it thoroughly. After, she conditioned and used showergel to wash herself.   
  
Ginny stepped soaking wet out of the shower stall, reaching for a towel....It wasn't there. Instead, Harry stood at the door, gaping at her body. She squealed, trying to cover herself with her hands, "What are you doing here?!" she cried, stepping back into the shower stall and covering herself with the shower curtain.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at his feet sheepishly, "This IS the boy/girl bathroom. Ron's hogging the boys' bathroom. Sorry, I must've not knocked loud enough," he apologized.  
  
"Can you hand me a towel?"  
  
He looked around and spied the towel, hanging behind him on the door, "Here. I'll...go now." He backed out of the room, locking the door.  
  
Ginny wrapped the towel around her self and took another one for her hair. Insoecting herself in the mirror, she opened the drawers, searching for her missing toothbrush. She found it, and squirted some toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth. After rubbing on some lotion, she then blow-dried her hair and applied just the tiniest amount of make-up. Satisfied, she went back to her dorm and put on some fresh robes.  
  
Ginny glanced at the time, she had an hour to kill.  
  
The noise of hundreds of people carrying on hundreds of conversations filled the Great Hall. Ginny smiled, this felt like home to her. She made her way to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat between Mirna and Hermione. She grabbed a plate, Ginny hadn't realized she was hungry until she had taken a whiff of the delicious smells coming from the food. Once her plate was covered in bagels, bread, butter, cream cheese, and fruit, Ginny turned to Mirna, "Hi." She said, smothering a sesame seeded bagel with cream cheese, "had a nice sleep last night? I couldn't finish the homework Professor Snape gave us. You mind if I......borrow yours?"  
  
Mirna finished her mouthful of food and shook her head, "No, go ahead. It's on my desk, in the dorm." She took a sip of some orange juice. "Well, gotta go meet Rick in the library, he's a seventh year," she said it as if it was holy, seventh years wouldn't look at younger students, much less DATE them.  
  
Ginny giggled, "When did you snag this 'seventh year'?" she asked.  
  
"Two weeks ago." Mirna just glowed, she was proud of her sccomplishment. "He's quite the hottie." she winked and headed out the doors on her way to the library.  
  
On Ginny's other side, Hermione was cuddling with her brother, Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled, they had been together for a while too. It seems that everyone had someone, except for Ginny. She sighed and drank some of her apple juice. Luna sat down beside her, taking over Mirna's seat. She jealously glanced in Hermione and Ron's direction before greeting Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
"Morning Luna."  
  
"They're still going out, aren't they, Ginny?" she nugded her chin towards the two lovebirds sitting on Ginny's other side.  
  
"Who, them? Yea." The doors moved, catching Ginny's attention.  
  
Malfoy strolled in, a haughty aura surrounding him. Ginny stared along with every other girl in the room, almost drooling. As if knowing this, The arrogant fourth year ran a casual hand through his pale blonde hair, shooting a smirk around the room before commanding a first year to move out of his seat.  
  
"Look at that!" Cried Luna, outraged, she was probably the only girl besides Hermione who was ignorant to his charms, "He just ordered that boy out of his seat! And he was there first! I wonder why they let him boss them around like that."  
  
Ginny ingnored her and got up, she had some homework to copy.  
  
The day passed without any significant events, Ginny managed to get her homework done between, and during, classes. At the end of the day, she trudged up to her room, her small body tired from all the stresses of everyday life. She bumped into Harry, who blushed when he saw her and apologized again for the morning's incident. Finally in her room, she grinned when she saw Mirna in her dresser's mirror, perfecting her make-up.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"I've got a study date with Rick tonight," replied Mirna, "how do I look?" She twirled around to show Ginny her enitre outfit.  
  
Mirna wore her required Hogwarts rodes, of cours, but with a few adjustments. The skirt was way shorter than any uniform Ginny had seen, and there was no way it would ever fit the dress code, the skirt barely covered her underwear. Mirna wasn't wearing the vest and her shirt was inbuttoned so you could see a fair amount of cleavage, and a hint of red lace. Ginny smiled ot herself, leave it to Mirna to tweak the robes just enough to make them suitable for a prostitute. Yet while she still looked sexy, Mirna gave off a feeling of innocence and oh-no-you-don't.  
  
"You look fine," Ginny reassured her friend, "Go, you don't want to be late."  
  
Mirna grinned, "'Kay. Bye! See you later, Ginny." With a twirl she was off and headed towards her boyfriend. 


End file.
